Truth or Dare: Oneshot
by jessica541991
Summary: A very intresting game of Truth of Dare.


**Title:**Truth or Dare: One-shot

**Author:**jessica541991

**Pairings:**Harry/Remus

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** This is my first fanfic, please don't be too rough on me!

It was Christmas Holidays and Harry, the Weasley's, Remus Lupin, and Hermione were staying at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black. Harry was happy spending his holidays with Hermione, the Weasley family, his god father and one of his favorite professors. It was currently 10pm and Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just headed upstairs to go to bed.

Remus was sitting by the fire reading a book, completely immersed in it until Harry walked up beside him and was staring at him. Remus blushed a little then turned to face Harry and said "Yes, what can I do for you Harry?"

"Well I was wondering did you want to play truth or dare with us?"

"Well as you can see Harry, I am currently in the middle of reading a book." Remus stated.

"Please Pro…Remus?" Just catching himself in time remembering Remus had requested not to be called 'Professor' while on holidays.

Remus looked up at Harry and saw his eyes pleading him, so he sighed softly and said "Alright, I will play with you all for a while."

Harry grinned at him and Remus suddenly felt very flustered. Harry turned to go sit with the others and Remus followed. They sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle and waited while George casted a truth spell over the room. The circle consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George , Ginny and Remus Lupin. Then George joined them on the floor, grinned and clapped his hands and said "Right. Who wants to go first?"

Ginny piped up and said "I'm the youngest so I should start."

No one had any objections so Ginny span the bottle which then landed on Harry. Ginny then asked "Truth or Dare?"

Harry thought for a moment and said "Truth."

Ginny smiled and said shyly "Are you gay?"

Harry seemed to be caught off guard by this comment and blushed a deep red then turned to look at each of his friends before finally in a very small voice answering "Yes, I am gay Ginny."

Harry seemed to be all of a sudden, very interested in the rug on the floor. Everyone seemed surprised by this news, but what no one knew was something entirely was going on in Remus Lupin's mind 'He is your dead best friends son for god's sake...But he just admitted that he was gay…But he is James' son…But there is hope for us yet…James' son…But I want him…But you can't have him!

Harry seemed very embarrassed up until the time when every one of the Weasley children started grinning and finally they told Harry that they were all ok with it. That it didn't bother them as long as he was happy. Harry smiled at this and they continued to play the game.

Harry spun the bottle next and it landed on Remus. Remus picked "Truth." Harry thought for a minute before asking "Would you ever consider going out on a date with anyone in this room?"

Remus seemed to go a deeper shade of red than even Harry did before. George spoke up before Remus could answer and said "Remember there is a truth charm on this room…so you can't lie."

Remus seemed a bit unsettled at this and finally answered with a simple "Yes. Yes I would."

Everyone looked surprised at his answer and they were all dying to know who it was but they all knew it was one question per turn. Remus spins the bottle and it lands on Hermione. Hermione picks "Truth". Remus asks her if she has ever failed a class.

Hermione grins for a moment then answers with a "No. I have never failed a class." Hermione spins the bottle and it lands on Harry. Harry picks "Truth." Hermione asks "Do you **like** any of the Weasley's?

Harry gives her an odd look then answers "No. I don't. I…..I currently like someone else." Harry blushed a lot as he said this, trying to avoid making eye contact with Remus. Harry spins the bottle and it lands on Fred. Fred picks "Truth." Harry thinks for a moment then asks "Have you ever blackmailed someone?"

Fred simply answers "no." Fred spins the bottle and it lands on Hermione and she picks "Dare." Fred dares her to go into the closet with the one she most **likes** in this room and have 7 minutes of heaven. Hermione blushed right to the roots of her hair. Hermione stands up nervously and looks around at everyone.

Remus decides to speak up and says "That is highly inappropriate suggestion Fred."

Hermione says she doesn't mind and walks shyly over to Ron, grabs his hand and leads him into the closet. They can all hear moans coming from the closet. Ginny notices that all the guys are fidgeting uncomfortably, obviously trying to hide their hard-ons. Eventually when Hermione and Ron come out of the closet they look a little embarrassed, but both are flustered and bright red.

They continue playing and Hermione spins the bottle and it lands on Remus. Hermione asks "Who is it that you **like** in this room Remus?"

Remus turns bright red and starts to sweat slightly when he notices all the eyes in the room are on him. He gets up quickly, and stalks out of the room. He only gets to just near the stairs before Harry has caught up to him. And says "Remus. What is the matter?"

Remus looks down at Harry who is pleading him with his eyes to tell him what is wrong so he sighs and leans back against the railing for the stairs. Harry leans against the wall opposite him. Remus says nervously " I…I just…I just can't answer that question Harry."

Harry looks at him and simply says "Why?"

"I…I just can't."

"Tell me Remus." Harry says, determined to find out what is wrong with Remus.

Remus looks at Harry who is still pleading at him with his eyes. Remus takes a deep breath and finally leans forward and kisses Harry. Pushing him up against the wall and holding him there with a knee between Harry's legs and his arms around him. Harry is surprised at first but then starts to kiss him back and Remus can feel Harry's erection growing, and Remus is surprised by this and pulls back. He looks at Harry and stutters "I…I'm so sorry…Harry. I don't know what got into me." He then turns and practically runs to his room.

Harry is still standing there stunned with his mouth hanging open when Ginny pokes her head out the door and says "Harry, You ok? Are you coming back in?"

Harry still shocked turns and says "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I think I'll turn in." He smiles at her just before she goes back to keep playing with the others. Harry heads upstairs, not really tired and lies down on his bed. Harry heard the others going to bed a little while later; Harry lies there not tired his mind thinking over what happened with Remus.

Harry finally makes a decision and gets up off the bed. He looks at his clock, it says its 1am in the morning, Harry realizes he has been lying on his bed for hours. He slowly opens his door a little bit to make sure no one is there, then he slips out of his doorway and tip toes his way along the hallway.

When he reaches Remus' door he taps a little, not hearing a reply from inside he pokes his head in a says quietly "Remus, you awake?"

He hears movement from on the bed and takes that as a sign to go in. He quietly closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed. He can see Remus' form huddled up on the bed and Harry sits down on the edge of the bed and leans over and says gently "Remus, you awake?" right next to his ear.

Remus is startled and turns over suddenly and rubs his eyes. "Harry? What are you doing here at this time I the morning? I didn't think you would want to see me after what happened before."

Harry says gently "We need to talk."

Remus looks at Harry and notices he is still in his day clothes. "You haven't slept have you?"

"No, I haven't. Not since what happened. I've been lying awake trying to figure out what it meant." Harry said.

Remus wasn't sure what to say to Harry, he looked down at his hands before looking up at Harry and answered "I…..I'm not sure what meant either Harry. I guess it was me being stupid." 'LIAR! You know what it meant! You just don't want to admit you love your dead best friends' son!' There was an eerie silence in the room.

Harry broke the silence between them by saying "I was kind of hoping that…..that it meant….more than that. I know it did to me." At this, Harry blushed and turned is head away.

Remus just stared at Harry, not sure if he heard what he thought he heard. He seemed to be lost for words. He looked down at his hands then back up at Harry and said gently "It did mean more Harry. For me to. I've wanted to tell you for a long time how I felt."

Harry looked up at this and in to Remus' eyes. Harry was surprised to see how much love was there. He leaned in closer and captured Remus' lips with his own. Gently at first, then more passionately. Remus layed back down on the bed, drawing Harry on top of him. He could feel his own erection straining against his pajama bottoms, and he could feel Harry's pressing into his stomach. Harry suddenly moved down lower so he could get access to Remus' neck, causing Harry to rub his erection over Remus' own and Remus moaned loudly at the feel of it.

Harry looked surprised at this noise, and then he realised Remus was as turned on as he was. Harry reached down between their bodies and clasped Remus' erection in his hand, causing Remus to moan loudly again. Harry gently moved his hand up and down it, causing more moaning from Remus.

"H…Harry." Remus managed to get out between his moans.

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. Then he noticed that Remus was trying to say something. Harry rolled off the top of him and moved up the bed closer so he could hear. "Harry…you have to stop that or I'm gonna blow."

Harry smirked at this, then claimed Remus' mouth with his own yet again. Harry Then leant back so Remus rolled on top of him, and let Remus set the pace. Remus ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and Harry happily granted him access. There was a fierce battle between their tongues, before Remus rolled off Harry to his side.

Harry looked over at this and saw how flustered Remus was and noticed his erection straining against his pajama pants, wondering why he had stopped. Harry leant over and ran his fingers through Remus' hair causing him to look over at Harry.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop? I know you were enjoying it, just like me" Harry said gesturing to their erections.

Remus was still breathing hard and fast. Then he finally said to Harry "We can't do this Harry. I was your father's best friend; I'm too old for you and…and…

"And what?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing".

"It can't be nothing or you wouldn't have said it" Harry said.

"It's just…that…" Gesturing towards Harry's erection "…could be a reaction to sexual stimulation, like it could happen if……SNAPE…..touched you there. You could be getting into something you don't realise."

Harry stared at Remus angrily for moment before he started "1st: It's good you were my father's friend, but if he were here he wouldn't care what happened here as long as I'm happy. 2nd: I don't care how old you are! 3rd: It isn't just a reaction to any stimulation, its YOU that is doing this to me. And 4th: I do realise what I'm getting into, because I love you!"

Remus stared at Harry for a moment before saying "Harry, I need time to think about this. I need time alone to work this out."

Harry stared for a moment before reluctantly getting up off the bed, leaning forward and giving Remus the most passionate kiss he could muster and then turned and walked out of the room. When Harry went back to his own room, he felt kind of alone. He eventually fell asleep and slept for many hours.

When Remus entered the kitchen in the morning he realized he and Sirius were the only ones up. Sirius poured Remus a cup of coffee and put it down in front of him rather roughly using unnecessary force. Remus took a seat and stared at Sirius for a moment before saying "What's with you?"

Sirius looked at him menacingly before saying "Nothing. You look like shit. You didn't sleep much last night did you?"

Remus realized something was going on and replied "No I didn't. I was awake thinking most of the night. What about you? Did you sleep well?"

Sirius didn't bother to look at him and said "No, not to well. I woke up in sometime early this morning to hear someone yelling at the top of their voice."

Remus gulped what coffee he had in his mouth and looked down rather nervous at his hands before saying to Sirius "What did you hear?"

"I heard someone screaming they didn't care about if they new their dad, they didn't care how old this person was, they said something that referred to sexual stimulation, and that they love someone. And then I went to check on Harry and I found him CRYING on his bed, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Remus felt a bit embarrassed. 'Did the whole house hear us last night?' After minutes of uncomfortable silence he turned to Sirius and said "I didn't mean to make Harry cry."

Sirius looked up at this and said to Remus "What the hell do you think your doing? He is at least 15 years younger than you! What the hell happened last night after I went to bed!"

"Sirius, calm down. Don't you want to hear the whole story before you bash the shit out of me?" Remus said.

Sirius seemed tempted to bash the shit out of him now instead of later, but he settled back in his chair and said "What happened?"

Remus proceded to tell Sirius about last nights events, starting off with the truth or dare game. Then moving onto the events near the stairs. Then to the events of early this morning (Sirius looked like he wanted to bash the shit out of Remus when he heard what had **almost** happened in the bedroom), but was glad when Remus told him he said he sent Harry away.

When he finished telling Sirius what happened he looked slightly nervous. Sirius turned to Remus and said "You have never…..you know…..with him have you?" Turning slightly red as he did.

Remus looked surprised and embarrassed at this question but never the less he answered "No we didn't…..and…. we never have."

Sirius looked relieved but he had another question "But you did want to………you know…didn't you?"

Remus looked more embarrassed than ever at this question. He looked down at his hands hoping Sirius didn't really want him to answer, but when he looked back up Sirius was still expecting and answer. "Yes……yes I did want to Sirius, and Harry wanted to as well, but I told him to leave."

"How can you speak for Harry? You said 'he wanted to as well'. How do you know that? You can't speak for him!" screamed Sirius.

"I can't, but let me assure you. He was as eager as I was. If I hadn't stopped him, I don't what would have happened." Remus said.

Sirius was shocked to hear this. He got up and walked out of the room to see Harry. He knocked on Harry's bedroom door and then entered. Harry was curled up into a ball with his eyes closed, which were red and puffy which obviously meant he had been crying.

Sirius approached the bed and Harry called out "Is that you Remus?"

"No, it's me Harry." Sirius responded quietly.

He reached the edge of the bed and sat down. "Harry, look at me." Sirius said.

Harry slowly turned over to look at Sirius. Harry looked like shit, he obviously hadn't slept. "Harry, I spoke to Remus. Now I want to hear your side of the story."

Harry began telling him the same as Remus had. Except when he got to the part in Remus' bedroom he said he REALLY wanted to, but Remus didn't want him. Then about the yelling and about everything else.

"Harry. Remus does….love you. And he DID want you, he told me himself. But he doesn't want to hurt you! He cares so much for you he is willing to let you go."

With that Sirius got up and left Harry alone to think. Around lunchtime Ron came to see Harry. "Whoa, Harry you don't look good mate. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Harry looked at Ron and said "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius sent me up here. But he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Ron said, sounding rather worried.

"What's going on down stairs?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not much, Mum, Ginny and Hermione went out. Dad went to the Ministry. And I have no idea what Fred and George are up to. And Lupin is moping round. So what's wrong mate?"

"You remember what I told you all last night?" Ron just nodded his head. "Well do you remember Remus walking out?" Ron nodded again. "Well when I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't tell me, so I kept asking till he gave in. And then the next thing I knew his lips were on mine."

"Holy Shit! Are you alright mate? I would be pretty messed up if Lupin tried to kiss me to." Ron said. He still obviously didn't understand.

"It's not that. Its what happened after that, that I am upset about." Harry said.

"Holy SHIT. You didn't…..you know….with him did you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron! You're missing the point. When he kissed me…" Harry paused "…it……it felt like………SO.……right." Harry said, feeling very embarrassed.

Ron stared at him for a moment before muttering an almost unheard "Oh". Ron looked Harry in the eye and asked "Is that what's wrong mate? That kissing Lupin felt good? Or is it something else?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us Ron. After I came up here I layed here thinking for a long time before I went to see Remus. I went in and we spoke about…..well our feelings and stuff. Before long we were both kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Then well we almost…..you know……..and I…I…."

"And you what?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I REALLY, REALLY wanted to……….you know. But Remus stopped, and well he told me to leave. And we had a bit of a fight." Harry sounded hurt while saying it.

"He turned you away? Is that what you are upset about? And a fight, well you can make up or something." Ron tried his best to make Harry feel better.

There was a knock at the door and in poked the head of Remus. "Oh, I thought you would be alone. Sorry. I'll come back later..."

"No! Stay. Me and Ron were just talking, it can wait till later." Harry said hopefully.

"Yep, it can wait. This is more important." Ron said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Remus walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at his hands before looking up at Harry. When he looked Harry in the face he noticed the tears welling in his eyes, and he reached out to wipe them away. He put his hand on Harry's cheek and wiped them away and he was surprised when Harry leant into his touch. He pulled Harry onto his lap for a hug.

"Harry, I am terribly sorry if I made you upset." Remus said

Harry looked up at him and said "I forgive you, because I love you." Before he placed a gentle kiss on Remus' lips before pulling away.

Remus had other ideas and pulled Harry back for another kiss, this time a passionate one. "I…..love…..you…..to….." Remus said between kisses. Remus moaned when Harry ground his hips into his already growing erection. "So, Harry this is what I do to you is it?" Remus gestured towards Harry's erection with a smug look on his face. "Mmmmppphhh…" was all the answer he got before Harry grabbed Remus' hand and placed it on his erection, Remus slid his hand up and down it, making Harry moan loudly.

"Harry. How do you know all this? I thought this was your first time?" Remus inquired.

"Much practice, a good imagination and a perfect partner." Harry purred.

"M..." What ever Remus was going to say was now lost because Harry had clamped his mouth over Remus' lips.

Meanwhile...downstairs…

"Sheesh. Could have at least cast a silencing charm." Sirius said to Ron.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Ron said.

Later on that day…

Harry came down into the kitchen looking for some food, and he noticed Sirius sitting at the table alone. Harry walked over to him and said "Where's Ron?"

Sirius looked up at Harry, and noticed he was flustered and looking very worn out. "He got tired of waiting for you to come play Wizards Chess with him, so he went out. So…you look……happy." Sirius commented.

Harry blushed a little and answered "Well that's because I am. I have fantastic friends and a caring god father and now I have a completely amazing…..ummmm….."

Not exactly sure what to call Remus as of yet…..and whether or not to tell Sirius all the things he wanted to say. So he just continued getting what they wanted from the kitchen. Sirius noticed what he was picking up from the kitchen, just didn't say anything.

"Want help?" Sirius called.

"No thanks I got it." Harry called back.

When Harry got to the door of the kitchen he dropped a can that rolled over to near the table and Sirius picked it up. "So……whipped cream?"

Harry blushed at this and Sirius tried to keep a straight face. Sirius walked up to Harry and placed the can in his arms and said "Harry, I don't care what you and Remus are doing up in your room. Just as long as you're happy. But if you must continue on…..PLEASE at least put a silencing charm on your room!"

Harry smiled, left the kitchen and ran back up stairs to Remus in bed. He smiled as he came in the door and Remus asked "What took so long?"

"I dropped this…" picking up the whipped cream to show what he was talking about "…and Sirius grabbed it. And well he wanted to talk to me."

Remus frowned thinking it was something bad. "So what did he say?" Remus inquired.

"He told me as long as I'm happy that he doesn't care what we are doing in here. Oh, and also he said we should cast a silencing charm on this room." Harry blushed at the last part.

Remus cast a silencing spell. Remus just smiled as Harry layed down next to him, and Remus started to put whipped cream on Harry's chest….

**THE END**


End file.
